1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to channel calibration, and more particularly to a system and a method for calibrating oscillograph channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, different oscillograph channels may obtain different signal voltages when the channels measure signals. At present, deskew values of the channels require manual adjustment, thus consuming a lot of time.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for calibrating oscillograph channels.